herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Fate/Extra)
Caster is one of three playable servants available to the Fate/Extra protagonist in Fate/Extra, the other two being Red Saber and Archer. Profile Identity The late Heian period. A beautiful woman who served Emperor Toba. She was said to be the disguised figure of the white-faced, nine-tailed fox. Her childhood name was Misukume. Working in the palace since 18 years-old, she later became a court lady of Emperor Toba under the name of Tamamo-no-Mae. She was said to have gradually gained the favor of Emperor Toba with her beauty and extensive knowledge. Supposedly her appearance was that of a twenty year old. There are many theories, but later she was driven away from the palace when her identity was exposed by a Onmyouji who investigated and identified her as the cause to why Emperor Toba had fallen seriously ill. After leaving the palace, she built a bad reputation in the fields of Nasu and had to repel an subjugation army of 80,000 men dispatched under the Emperor's order. The Dakini Deva Essentially, Tamamo-no-Mae was publicly known as a nine-tail fox. However, strictly speaking she was jackal that was worshiped as a Inari Okami under the assumption of Amaterasu (suijaku) = (honji) Vairocana (Dharmakāya) = (Sambhogakāya) Dakini Deva... Thought to be a Ukanomitama. Incidentally, in the Genpei Jōsuiki is transmitted how Taira no Kiyomori seized political influence through prayers that made use of this Dakini Deva's power. In Fate/Extra, Tamamo-no-Mae is a soul that branched off from Amaterasu and her true identity is not that of a nine-tailed fox, but rather is treated as one of the facets of said goddess. Also, its a big mistake to categorize her as an Heroic Spirit. Because Tamamo-no-Mae turned into a Heroic Spirit in order to realize her wish of "becoming a good wife", she cannot manifest her original power. In the case that she is revived as an evil spirit, she will undergo a transformation into a large monster that can defeat even 100 heroes. It is not just for show that she is called one of Japan's Three Great Monsters. Appearance Caster is a beautiful, young fox woman with long pink hair tied into pigtails and yellow eyes with bright orange fox ears. She wears bright blue japanese stylish erotic dress with two seperate long blue sleeves, indigo long socks with black geta, and light orange fox tail. In Fate/Extra CCC she has new outfit as alternate costume she wear like goth-like erotic kimono outfit with bright light blue ribbon with white roses tied her slightly longhair with her pigtails, mini black hat, black long sleeves with bright light blue ribbon with white roses on her black dress with puffy shorts attach it with yellow lines on the collar to hips, long black tights socks, and black slipper shoes. Personality Caster is sometimes comic relief, being a goofy, silly, and cheerful young fox woman. She sometimes take the battle and the situation by each week of the game seriously. She falls in love with the Protagonist, placing herself in the role of their wife regardless of their gender. She expresses that the most important thing is love over anything else. Abilities Witchcraft The Witchcraft that Caster uses is all physical phenomena performed with her own body. While common Magecraft are programs that "recomposes what exists around", Witchcraft are programs that "recomposes the raw materials in one's own body". According to Caster's own words: "This time there is only one due the constrains of the Moon Cell, but originally I could produce a million troops from my multiple tails!" That is really suspicious though. Tokoyo Sakisaku Daisakkai Also known as Red Spider Lily Killing Stone, it is a Skill of Caster that involves the use of the Killing Stone. After her death, Tamamo-no-Mae turned into a rock named Killing Stone, which was tinged with a terrible curse-toxin and caused the humans and animals that approached it to die from poisoning. Originally located in the plateau of Nasu, Tochigi, but later it was broken by a virtuous priest named Monk Gennou and then scattered in three locations in Japan that were called Takada. Furthermore, the remnants that were scattered at that occasion became Osaki Kitsunes and Inukamis and said to have been turned into familiars by many wizards from various places. In the game, this Skill gives magical damage to the enemy while also causing a Poison status. However, it can only be activated when Caster's HP is below 30%. Gallery Caster (Fate Extra).png|Caster (Fate/Extra) CasterfateCCC.png|Gothic Lolita Caster (Fate/Extra CCC) Casterbikini.png|Bikini CasterCCCcasual.png|Casual CasterCCCgoddess.png|Goddess Castergym.png|Gym uniform Casterswim.png|Swimwear Castermaid.png|Maid uniform Castershrine.png|Shrine maiden outfit Casterboxers.png|Boxers Tamamo_no_Mae_Fate_Extella.png|Fate/Extella Merchandise Oem014 01.jpg Fc02b5a6b7a773460868dec5bd6ca3e4.jpg 633abf5078920b92ac7c11fc2c975814.jpg 0019.jpg 11eqwe.jpg ebc7f2be3a5345fc6d4e881d90e9cd65.jpg 960fc6acc93b8c2c58758d4849476708.jpg Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deities Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Optimists